We Ask Not The Same Day of Birth, But!
by SilverSeeds
Summary: The Titans have been exterminated, and Eren's execution draws near. Yet Eren embraces his execution, while his friends and comrades have their own plans. Includes AU epilogue. Rated T for character deathS and swearing. Completed. UPDATED.
1. 853

**Year 853**

Mikasa clutches Eren's hands tightly through the bars, her tears dripping onto the cold hard bricks beneath their feet.

"Don't leave me…." She whispers, quietly but clearly.

It was very rare to see Mikasa crying. Armin had only ever seen it once, yet he isn't in a mood to be surprised about it, because he shares those very same feelings.

"Eren, surely this isn't necessary!" Armin wants to say so much that he could burst, yet this is all he can manage. Because really, he already knows. He knows, that…

"**I shall die.**" Eren looks his two dear, _dear_ friends in the eye, and repeats with flawless determination, "I shall die. Only then can humanity attain true peace, in a world without titans."

"That's preposterous! You are no threat to peace, and we all know it!"

"Those bastards just don't like the idea of you having more power than them!"

"That's right, I'm sure that if we let Commander Erwin and Corporal Levi convince everyone that you're not an enemy, then…"

"Everyone in the 104th Squad, everyone in the Recon Corps, we all…._believe_ in you. We all want a future _alongside_ you as your proud comrades!"

Eren opens his mouth to rebut, but then reconsiders. He is well aware that a large portion of the Recon Corps still bears hostility towards him for being a monster. But that doesn't matter. Not in the least. He is not going to his death for those people.

Eren pulls his hands away in an attempt to stop their frenzy. After Mikasa and Armin seem calmer, he softly slides his hands across theirs and looks them in the eye again.

"Calm down, guys. Listen to what I have to say. This is the best choice, and the right choice."

Both Mikasa and Armin open their mouths, but then swallow their words again after seeing the silent plea in Eren's eyes.

"Starting from when Annie appeared as a Titan, I have been involved in many battles where innocent people died because of me. Either because of my rampage during battle, or simply because they were ordered to protect me with their lives. I...My very life, must uphold the responsibility that comes with the lives of all those people. They didn't die for **'me'**; if they did, then that would've been death in vain. What they died for was my** power**; in other words, for the sake of a peaceful future. **Now**, I can finally _see_ it. I can see that** wonderful**,** glorious future** opening before my eyes! If, in the eyes of the public, my existence as the last Titan is all that is obstructing this future, then my execution will become the final decisive moment that marks the _end_ of this era; this era of fear, suffering and loss."

Taking a breath, Eren tightens his grip on their hands.

"But more importantly, that is also how **I** feel. I want to be free of this burden, and I want to know that both my existence and my death have contributed to the wonderful future that is to come. So please, _please_ Mikasa, Armin, understand that this is the best choice. And please, live on and show me just how great of a future we have carved out together."

For a while all three of them stand in silence. Then, as if buckling under her emotions, Mikasa falls to the ground, scrunching her hands over her wet face.

"But…_(sob)_… this just isn't fair…you never asked for this po…power…_(sob)_…and even so you fought so bravely!"

Eren kneels down, as close as he can get to Mikasa through the bars, stroking her hair.

"But all those who were sacrificed also never asked for an abnormality like me to exist. If I didn't have this power, their lives would've been different. It was my choice to use this power, and no one else's. All the lives that were lost because of me, they are **my** responsibility and **my** burden."

Armin cuts in sharply, "You fought for the sake of humanity's future! They can't just push all the burden onto you alone and…"

"Even **_so_**!" Eren cuts Armin off, pausing for a while to let the two calm down yet again. "This is not a crime that I can simply live in ignorance of, nor is it one that I can share with anyone. I made the choice to use this power, so all the responsibility and burden is mine alone."

Armin and Mikasa look at Eren through watering eyes. He has changed. That snobby, speak-with-my-fists kid who never backed down to anything is now willing to accept his own death for the sake of the future. But then, maybe he hasn't changed. He is just as straightforward and selfless as he always was; accepting his death for the sake of those who died in his stead these past years. No…that's wrong too. He isn't dying _for_ anyone; he's dying because _this_ is what he believes in.

Even so, a part of them doesn't want to accept this. Mikasa looks at the ground, tearing up again.

"I just don't understand….."

Armin thought that Eren would show a puzzled expression, but Eren smiles at them both, tenderly, and hugs them through the bars.

"You do understand. I know you do. So thank you, Mikasa, Armin, for acknowledging what I want."

"Don't speak as if this is a farewell…"

"But it will be farewell soon. And that's okay, because these past 18 years, I have lived an exciting and colourful life alongside you two, and everyone else. Despite all we have suffered and lost, I…have no regrets."

At this, both look up and stare into Eren's unclouded eyes.

"I'm at peace. … Really, I am."

.

.

For the next hour, the three of them sit in a close bundle and hold dearly, _ever so_ dearly, onto each other.

* * *

**Author's Note**  
Thank you for reading!

This was a rather...unplanned out fan fic, in my opinion. For one, it ended up way longer that I had intended. But mainly, the problem lies in the fact that I watched ALL of SnK in one day, and then spent a few days just reading doujins. Which means that I don't have a very good grasp of the characters and their personalities etc. Also, I feel that I'm not expressing the emotions enough here. Even so, I gave it a go, so I hope that you enjoyed it.

In a lot of the fan medias I've been looking at, Eren is portrayed as a rather angelic figure who is overly sweet and innocent and embraces his death readily. While I do find this Eren to be adorable, I also feel that it is unrealistic, given his circumstances.  
But I was intrigued by the idea of Eren's execution, so I started thinking of a way in which he would justifiably accept his fate. The result? My 'Eren', which seems quite angelic as well orz...so I guess I failed. At the very least, I'm sure that Eren would have matured **a hell of a lot** over the past three years, because of his power and everything he's been through. Even so, maybe I pushed it too far?  
Also to note is that I think an important part of Eren's character is how highly he regards human life. Although he clearly went overboard during Mikasa's kidnapping, and also acts too rashly because of his ideals, I would like to see him grow while holding onto these ideals. But if he does hold onto them, surely it will be hard continuing as a soldier, especially when inevitably people will die _because_ of him while he survives the battles. Surely all this will push him to mature even more in a short time. The poor kid...

All of the above are thoughts that were floating around while I was writing this.

Again, thank you for reading my fanfic! And this super long Author's Note...Will update the rest soon!  
And critique please!

Lastly, remember I mentioned how Eren's "friends and comrades have plans of their own"? hohoho do read on to find out what exactly!


	2. 853 continued

**Year 853**

As they are being led out of the dungeon, Mikasa takes a deep breath, and glances across to Armin.

"You were probably surprised to see me cry, huh."

"Huh? Well kinda, I guess. But I realised that you were crying because you were upset at _yourself_, right?"

After hesitating for a few seconds, Mikasa replies with a sour face, "Of course. How could I not be upset with myself, when I'm just going to **_let_** Eren die like that."

"'_Let_' him die? Is that how you feel about this?" Armin looks sideways at Mikasa while waiting for an answer, but when none can be heard he lets out a heavy sigh, continuing, "But then you can't do anything either, right? Because you can't even argue against him, so you definitely won't force him."

Armin sneaks another glance at Mikasa. "That's how much you love him."

Mikasa still remains silent. Afterall, there is nothing for her to argue against. Everything is as Armin said. She stays silent until after they leave the dungeon. When they have almost reached their sleeping quarters, Mikasa finally speaks.

"Armin, do you remember that talk everyone had after the Battle of Rustin in 851?"

Armin, surprised at the sudden question, takes a while to process the contents of it.

"…Huh?!"

Armin's face has exactly the same kind of expression as what he just blurted, and he stares at Mikasa in anticipation of an answer. However Mikasa maintains a blank expression, and continues to walk along. As she opens the door to their shared dorm, Jean comes running.

"Mikasa! How is Eren? Is he really…!"

Connie…Reiner…Sasha…everyone else from the 104th Trainees Squad, and even more people, gather around.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Yay! 2 chapters down!

As for "Rustin", I just made it up, so I guess...it's the name of a place? haha. Obviously it has no significance in canon, so please do read on to find out what Mikasa is talking about.

And...Yeah, Mikasa wouldn't cry like that normally would she...oh well. FYI, when Mikasa says "'_**let**_' Eren die", I was thinking of the Japanese words 'shinaseru' or 'migoroshinisuru'.

Important to note is that I only watched the anime, and haven't read the manga, so obviously I don't know about any of the latest developments. Therefore if you see any characters that shouldn't be there, or any other problems, just ignore that ;9

Soo any opinions? Critique? Not much to critique in such a short chapter I guess. Next one up soon!

Thanks for reading!


	3. 851

**Year 851**

Connie…Reiner…Sasha…everyone else from the 104th Trainees Squad, and many, many more people were all silent with grief. It was past the stages of crying and wailing. Now everyone was overcome with a sense of urgency in their suffering. They were all waiting for the only good news that was possible during this desperate time.

As soon as Mikasa opened the door, Jean ran over.

"Mikasa! How is-" Jean paused, looked behind Mikasa, and exclaimed excitedly, "**EREN!**"

Everyone in the room gasped and cheered, and soon everyone had gathered around the strengthless Eren as Armin slowly sat him down on a chair.

"Eren! Thank goodness you're alive!"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Are you weak from the Titan transformation?"

"Eren I'm so glad you're okaaaay…"

Voices and hands from all directions seemed to caress the weak boy's heart and body, as he clumsily tried to react to them all. Reiner finally took charge and calmed everyone down to give the poor boy some room to breathe.

"I knew you'd make it through, Eren. But I certainly wasn't expecting to get to see you!"

"Yeah, I was surprised too. It seems that Corporal Levi was ordered to go oversee the recovery mission out East, so I was ordered to rest here until he returns, since I can't go with him in this state."

More cheerful chatter ensued, before Connie awkwardly cut in, and nervously walked closer to Eren.

"Eren…..um…uh…just…thank you, so much, for saving me…."

Eren was obviously shaken by these words. He paled even more than he already was, and replied, equally awkwardly, "Connie…please don't say that. I'm…about your family…I uh…I'm sorry I couldn't-"

"No Eren please don't! Please don't apologise for not saving my family! That wasn't your fault…and besides, if you hadn't saved me, I would have done some really stupid things. So…please…"

Connie nervously glanced between Eren and the floor, searching for words. Eren was also at a loss for words, due to guilt. That's right; Eren was overcome with guilt. He had already heard from Armin and Mikasa that now, everyone in the 104th Trainee Squad were orphans; no one had any family left alive.

Immense guilt.

He had failed.

Bloody failed.

Failed to protect the citizens.

Even with his power.

**_Despite _**having his power!

WHY

_HOW_

**_WHAT_** was the point if he couldn't even-

"Eren." Mikasa touched Eren lightly on the shoulder, breaking him out of his trance.

"Oh no! Are you okay Eren?"

"Do you want some water?"

"Should you lie down?"

Having calmed down, Eren took a deep breath and replied, "Thank you everyone, I'm fine."

"There must be something we can do? Afterall, you saved our lives."

Eren stared blankly at Vincent, the senpai who said this, for a few seconds. He was clearly confused. Reiner then slapped his hands on Eren's shoulders, breaking him out of yet another trance.

"That's right Eren! You saved all our lives!" Everyone around Eren smiled and nodded in agreement with Reiner's words. In fact, that was the exact reason why everyone was gathered in this dorm, even though most of them don't even stay there; they were all waiting for the good news from Mikasa, about the young boy with the powers of a monster, who had saved them.

"Eren, I heard that you disobeyed your orders and went to fight the Titans in the Sashen District."

"We were able to get out alive thanks to you coming!"

"You probably don't remember, but you defeated a Titan just as it was eating me, so I survived."

"Umm…we could see from up on the wall when you were surrounded by those seven 15m Titans."

"It was so horrible to watch…"

"I was so scared you were done for after they… tore your neck off"

"Yeah, I can't believe you fought for so long after sustaining all those injuries...!"

"So, that's why, thank you so much Eren!"

"We're eternally grateful!"

Eren continued to stare out blankly, as the exclamations of gratitude and anecdotes continued to flow from relieved and inspired soldiers; _comrades_. Soon, he found tears streaming down his face. He silently apologised for all the deaths, but this time, without feelings of guilt, and instead, with genuine feelings of mourning and praying for their souls.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Thank you so much for reading! I hope the Year indication at the top was noticeable? This chapter takes place two years before the previous chapters.

During Battle of Trost, Eren assumed the role of "Humanity's Hope", but despite that, there were many losses on that day. I'm sure that there will be many battles where Eren will have to face his own mistakes and incompetence, which caused deaths. Of course, he is still a kid, and war is forever cruelly atrocious. But still, I would like to think that Eren properly sees his power as a responsibility to be undertaken, and therefore properly understands the extent of the losses. Even though this will torment him immensely, I think it is important if he is to continue treasuring human life as he has so far, despite being a soldier.

As I mentioned last chapter, I have not read the manga, so if there are characters who shouldn't be here then just turn a blind eye :P

Also, I made up Vincent. I'm going to be making up a lot of characters.

If I could, I would just write all my fanfictions like this, with a lot of dialogue and not much else. But then that's more like a script, huh.

I hope you liked it! Was all the dialogue too annoying?

Thank you for reading so far! Sorry that my Author's Note is so long ==


	4. 851 continued

**Year 851**

Everyone had had their fair share of crying over the past few days, but seeing Eren cry gave them hope. Because they could tell that Eren's tears were different from the tears they have already shed.

Suddenly, Eren spoke up, with a clear and energetic voice. "Thank you everyone, for your kind words. I won't…let everyone's sacrifices be in vain. I will definitely exterminate the Titans or die trying!"

Christa was quick to rebut, "Oh Eren! Don't say something like you'll die trying!"

"That's right Eren, now you're just killing off our morale!" reprimanded Reiner sarcastically.

"Huh? Oh…uh sorry."

"If Eren dies then I will too…"

"Mikasa! Don't say something so depressing!"

"Armin! Are you saying that you wouldn't die for Eren?"

Everyone looked at Jean, who asked such a dubious question. Before Armin was able to answer, Jean opened his mouth to continue. In a booming voice, he announced, "**I can**." Ignoring the shocked gazes of everyone, Jean faced Eren, and continued, "And I **will**. If you die, then I will too. So, Mr Suicidal Bastard, don't go around saying that you're going to die trying anymore."

Silence…

For a while no one made any sound. Eren stared at Jean with such utter confusion, that the latter let out a strained sigh and continued, "I once confronted you, and questioned my putting my trust in your power. Well now I know what I'm fighting for. But I'm not gonna fight for some asshole who plans on dying trying."

Eren, finally managing to speak words, could only ask, "But…why? To say that you'll die with me…"

Jean snorted, scratched his head, snorted again, and took a deep breath. "**'_We ask not the same day of birth, but we seek to die together_**_'. _That was from some history class, I think. Look, the point is, this time around, you almost died trying to save as many people as possible. So doesn't it only make sense for someone to be willing to risk their life for you as well?"

"Me too!" Everyone now looked at Connie. "If I die, it'll be the same day as you, Eren!"

"Me too!"

"Oi Christa!"

"Me too, Eren."

"Wow, even Bertolt? I won't hold back either then."

"Me too!"

"Count me in!"

"I can die if it's with you, Eren!"

"Wait everyone! Calm down! This isn't-"

"**THIS ISN'T SOME JOKE!**" This sudden outburst from Eren, who had been quiet with fatigue for so long, brought a sudden end to the chorus. "This…..is no joking matter. So please, don't say that you'll die for me…" As Eren's voice weakened, his quiet plea only felt stronger; "Please…don't."

Once again, silence lingered for a while, before Armin finally spoke up. "That's not what we want either, Eren. We're saying that we'll die _**with **_you."

Next, Mikasa spoke up, as she reached out to hold Eren's clenched hand. "That's right. So, Eren, you have to keep living. At least, until we see our goal through."

.

.

"Okay?"

* * *

**Author's Note**  
Phew, that's 4 chapters. I'm glad this one didn't end up dragging out too much. I'm quite happy with how this chapter turned out, except tbh I'm not sure what I think about so many people swearing death together...(though, is the author allowed to say this? lol)

Over the previous chapter and this one, I wanted to try and emphasise the incredible amount of effort that Eren is putting in, and how much he suffers, but it really didn't come out well... Also, in this story, while Eren's power is regarded as Humanity's Hope by everyone, in reality most of the public, higher ups and fellow soldiers all see him as a monster. Despite this, there are some who are even willing to swear their death with him! Imagine how much this must mean to him! But then, he will immediately remember Petra and everyone else from Team Levi, who died to protect him. Not to mention all the hundreds of people that died during his battles. Of course he wouldn't be so happy about them swearing death, after all. Hopefully they can make him understand that there's more to their promise than just the death part; that they aren't just throwing their lives away meaninglessly.

Well I really hope you're enjoying this, and thank you so much for reading!  
Please critique if you have time. Look forward to the next chapter!


	5. 853 one week later

**Year 853**

Eren stretches his legs again, while changing the position that he was sitting in. The bed in the dungeon is as hard as he remembered it, but at least this time he isn't handcuffed. And thanks to Commander Erwin, he receives decent food. But much more importantly, he's allowed to be alone with those who visit him. Even if the guards don't trust Eren, they trust the Commander's judgement, so Eren is very grateful that Commander Erwin made such arrangements.

Just as he is wondering whether or not he will get a chance to properly thank Commander Erwin, Eren hears the entrance opening, and Mikasa and Jean are led in by a guard. The other guards also leave, and Eren gets off the bed to stand closer to his two friends.

"Jean! Surprised to see you visit me."

"Asshole, are you saying you don't want to see me?"

"Haha, no way, I'm really happy."

Jean cringes ever so slightly. Such a 'normal' conversation, as if they bumped into each other on the street. Does the asshole even realise that he's being executed **tomorrow**?

Mikasa speaks up to break the silence. "Eren, how are you?"

"Well, the same as always. Everything's totally sunk in already, so I'm fine." Eren spoke so casually and carefreely that his friends are at a loss for words. It is obvious that his demeanour is not an act.

"So you've made peace with everything?"

"Yeah, I've seen everyone I want to. Except I only got to see Commander Erwin once, three weeks ago, so I haven't had a chance to thank him properly. And Sasha gave me that cake last week, it was so sweet and nice! So…now, I'm just really happy to see you guys for the last time."

Mikasa looks intently at Eren for a while, before opening her mouth to speak. "It's not the last time."

Eren's carefree demeanour is suddenly interrupted, and replaced with surprised concern. "Huh?"

"I'm going to be there tomorrow. We all are. We already got permission to attend the execution, so don't worry, Eren. We'll, properly, see you through till the end."

Eren stands there, blinking and gaping for a while. "Will you…be fine with that?" _To see me executed in front of you…_

"Like I said, we'll properly see you through till the end, Eren."

_…What is this uneasiness?_ Eren feels a sense of premonition at how serious and determined Mikasa sounds. But he brushes that aside, and embraces his true, buried feelings. "Thank you…you have no idea how happy this makes me…"

Eren reaches through the bars to hug Mikasa. He has already hugged her from within his cell so many times these past three weeks, but this time, it really feels like farewell. Even though they will see each other tomorrow, this is truly farewell.

.

.

"See you later. Eren."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hmm...mixed emotions about this chapter. Actually, I just have mixed emotions about this whole story.

In case you didn't notice, we're back to Year 853, just before the execution.

I would like to think that if Eren has what it takes to accept his execution, he also has what it takes to make sure he has no regrets left in the approx month before his execution. One month should be enough, right? I mean, he has no family left or anything (I am conveniently forgetting the existence of his father), and he's a smart kid who's matured a lot through his experiences, so I'm sure he'll end things properly, right? Which is why, even when Mikasa and Jean visit him the night before the execution, he can greet them cheerfully and casually, with no hidden agendas, and no lingering attachments.

Well...as usual, I have decently interesting ideas, but I can never put them into words properly.

Despite all this you read my fanfic? Thanks so much! Please share your critique with me :)


	6. 853 one week later continued

**Year 853**

"So…did you wanna say something? Since you're staying behind when Mikasa already left." Eren looks, a bit uneasily, at Jean. Something was obviously going on, for Mikasa and Jean to come together, then for Mikasa to leave first.

"Yeah."

.

.

.

"So? You didn't come just to insult me about choosing to accept the execution, did you?"

"So it's been almost one month since we confirmed that Titans have been exterminated." Jean starts speaking, and continues, as if he were just following the flow of conversation. "Just as you've made peace with everything over this month, I've also used the past few days to do the same." Ignoring Eren's obviously confused expression, Jean continues. "In fact, **everyone** has already made peace with everything. Mikasa, Armin, Reiner, Bertolt, Sasha, Connie, Christa, Ymir, Steve, Joshua, Yvonne, Peter, Alexis-"

"Wait wait wait Jean! What on earth are you talking about?" Eren, flustered with panic, grabs Jean's arms and demands explanation. "What do you mean 'make peace'? Why are you listing everyone like that? Surely you guys aren't going to try and-"

"I'm **saying** that none of us have any_ regrets_!"

"Wh…**What do you mean by that?! Are you guys planning something?!**"

Jean takes a deep, deep breath to try and calm down. This gesture also seems to calm Eren down a little, and he looks at Jean with a hint of relief; maybe he was over thinking things. But…

"Eren, do you remember that talk everyone had in Year 851, after the Battle of Rustin?"

Immediately, Eren pales, his eyes widening in utter shock. Of course he remembers…how could he forget? Especially this past month, spending so much time alone in his cell, Eren had thought about that talk many times.

"No….no….**NO!** No you can't! **You can't-**"

"LISTEN to me Eren!" Jean grabs Eren's shoulders, gripping them with determination. He quickly resumes explaining, before Eren has a chance to argue. "I heard from Mikasa that you said you have to take responsibility for all those who died, right? Well, don't you **dare** think that you're so special! They didn't die for you; they died for our **cause**! To that end, we're all _equally_ responsible; we all lived on, using those lives as stepping stones, for the sake of reaching **this** goal. Just because you have some silly power, doesn't mean you get the privilege of escaping the burden of this sin on your own!"

Eren's grip on Jean's arms loosens, and his arms flop to his side in discouragement. Everything swirls around in his mind for a while. Finally, his eyes regain focus, and he asks coarsely, "Did Mikasa say something? Are you all doing this because of Mikasa?"

"No." Jean shakes his head calmly. After all, he already saw this coming. "She knew you would think that, so I told her that I would explain to you."

"No…no…please live on Jean…please keep living!" Eren's hands are back on Jean's arms, this time trembling. "The world is now overflowing with peace! There's no reason for you to die…so you need to live on!"

"It's the other way around, Eren. Now that we are free from the Titans, we have no place in this new world. Our existence is a relic of the past. Just as you want your death to mark the end of this oppressive era, so do we; alongside you."

"That's no reason to have everyone **die**!"

"Don't be ridiculous! As if any bastard would just go 'oh okay' and die for you, asshole. It's true that after visiting you last week, Mikasa announced to us that she'll die on the day of your execution. But **every _one_** of us decided on our own after contemplating **like hell**, that we've had a good life without any regrets left, that this is **what we want**! We can proudly live up to the names our parents left us, and proudly embrace a fate the same as yours."

Eren's body begins to sway, but Jean firms his grip on his shoulders. Eren is beginning to understand how Mikasa felt when she was crying on the floor last week.

"I hope you understand, Eren, that this is something we all decided for ourselves. We aren't just rushing to our deaths so we can stick it to the government, nor are we being rash because we once promised you we would die together. This is, without a doubt, the wish of everyone who agreed. With pride, we will **gladly** stand our last as soldiers; as **your** comrades."

Despite Jean's grip, Eren falls to the ground, sobbing. Through his choking he manages to ask Jean, "Who else…?"

Jean finally sighs a sigh of relief. "Me, Mikasa, Armin, Reiner, Bertolt, Christa, Ymir, Sasha, Connie, Steve, Yvonne, Joshua, Alexis, Peter, Hans and Lex. Vincent asked me to apologise on his behalf, he was crying that he can't join us because he has to look after his siblings. A bunch of others also weren't sure, so Armin and I made sure that they didn't make a choice they'd regret. Oh, and Frederick and Athena tried _reeeeally_ hard to stop us, but thanks to them, we managed to sort out all our feelings, and we explained it properly to everyone else until they all understood." Jean glances at Eren, who is still slouching on the floor. He just kept talking because Eren was staying silent, but he's also sure that Eren is listening to every word.

"They've all promised to keep it a secret. They're gonna be there tomorrow to see us all through. So, Eren, you make sure to see us through properly as well. "

.

.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Author's Note**  
Yeesh this seems so long...why? how? I just don't know anymore. Thanks for reading all of that. Also, is Jean the main character of this fanfic?! He kinda...might as well be. Or maybe there just isn't a main character...that kind of story?

I wonder if I was able to convey Eren's panic at what Jean said? But either way, I would like to think that Jean and everyone else thought this all through properly. They're not just throwing they're lives away. They have values to live up to as well; even if that means dying. And I think it's kinda...unfair?...if Eren's power entitles him to an honorable death (at least in the eyes of the fans, maybe) where he sacrifices himself but just abandons everything. I think that might even be a bit selfish. I hope this makes some sense...?

Either way, I really hope you enjoyed it. Any critique?  
Thank you so much for reading :)


	7. 853 the next day

**Year 853**

As a sign of respect towards his services for the military, Eren Yeagar was granted a public execution.

Stepping onto the make shift stage that had been prepared, Armin can't help but wonder why public executions are considered an honour in this era, even though no case in history suggested that. Athena, who was really against what Armin and the others are planning to do, was already in her place on the stage. Seeing Armin, Athena starts trembling, and looks like she's about to break into tears. Armin holds his hand out to her, in a silent farewell. But instead of taking his hand, Athena throws her arms around Armin. She understands. She understands, but **still**!

"Oi, stop making a fuss in public, kids." Corporal Levi's grouchy voice rings out from across the stage, as he comes closer. "If you can't stand seeing the brat die, then don't bloody come."

"No Sir! We will _properly _see this through!" Athena, who had swiftly let go of Armin, said this with such confidence that it surprised everyone who had gathered, especially those who _knew__._

Raising an eyebrow, Corporal Levi glances first at Athena, then Armin, then he intently scans the rest of Eren's little friends. "Are you dumbasses plotting something?" he whispers, so as not to let the other officials hear.

Armin assumes the salute, which his body is now so familiar with. "No Sir, we have come to **welcome the new era**."

Corporal Levi coninues looking at Armin and the others for a short while, before turning away. "The brat's gonna be here any minute. Get into position."

And sure enough, Eren can already be seen in the distance, being marched towards the stage by Commander Erwin and two other guards. As they cut through the dense crowd of quiet murmurs, Eren strains his eyes to see all his friends gathered on stage. They are all trying to discreetly look at him as well. But what is most apparent, is that all those who have agreed to share his fate, have such peaceful, pleasant expressions.

Mikasa notices the slight change in Eren's expression, and smiles in relief. She whispers softly to Armin, "So he's made peace with our decision as well."

"Well, we knew he would." Armins whispers back, trying not to smile too much.

As Eren steps onto the stage, he is lead past the end of the line of his comrades. Doug, three years Eren's senior, inadvertently grabs his arm, and stutters to say his name. "E…E-Eren…I…thank you, for everything…"

Sharon, who is standing next to Doug, takes the opportunity to throw her arms around Eren, hugging him tightly. "Eren! Don't go! Please don't!" As she starts to cry uncontrollably, the murmurs in the crowd get louder. After noticing someone in the crowd sniffling, an official orders Commander Erwin to do his job properly, and he tells Sharon to stop disrupting the execution. Vincent moves in to try and separate them, while apologising to Sharon and Eren.

As Eren is led away yet again, he turns towards the rest of his comrades and says, softly but decisively, "Thank you."

Eren is made to kneel on the ground, facing the onlookers, and his hands are locked into a metal plate fixed on the stage. Eren would prefer to face his comrades instead, if they are going to die with him, but there's no way it would be allowed. As someone starts to read out something he really doesn't care about, Eren continues to think of his friends. Not until he hears the firm, heavy footsteps approaching him, does Eren start paying attention again. He turns around to see Corporal Levi standing by his side, holding a blade; the kind used to slay Titans.

"It's time."

"Yeah, I know." Eren tries to sneak a last glance at everyone behind him, but it is too hard from his angle. He faces forward again, and closes his eyes. Even though he can't see, he can sense Corporal Levi taking a stance, and raising his blade. Then suddenly.

A bunch of Eren's comrades who were lined up on stage suddenly run forward, and arrange themselves in two lines on the sides of the stage, as if to surround Eren. Eren opens his eyes, not as surprised as he should be, and looks at all of them. Before anyone else has time to react, Jean's voice can be heard resonating over the entire crowd.

"**We ask not! ****T****he same day of birth, but! We seek. To die. Together!**"

Obviously shocked, no one moves.

"**If, for the sacrifices he has made, Eren Yeager shall be condemned to death, then we will proudly embrace the same fate as him, in order to **_**welcome this new era **_**that was carved from the blood of our comrades.**"

At this, all those lined up on the sides take out pieces of blades from under their clothes. As panicked soldiers try to reach out and stop them, they are already raising the blades to their necks. The onlookers are clamouring, the soldiers and officials screaming, those on stage watching with pained acknowledgement, but all seems silent, and still. Finally, blood splatters everywhere as 16 bodies fall to the ground; warm but lifeless.

"QUICK STOP THEIR BLEEDING"

"But sir, they cut their arteries!"

"THEN CALL THE MEDICS"

"Y-Yes Sir!"

Screams and chaos ensue all around, but Eren simply cries in silence.

_Mikasa_

_Armin_

_Jean_

_Bertolt_

_Reiner_

_Sasha_

_Ymir_

_Christa_

_Connie_

_Yvonne_

_Steve_

_Hans_

_Alexis_

_Lex_

_Peter_

_Joshua_

Eren is interrupted by Corporal Levi, who had also remained calm throughout the whole situation.

"Hey Eren, I'm gonna cut you now. … .That's what you want, right?"

"Yeah."

Resuming his position, Eren awaits his end.

* * *

**Author's Note**  
Ugh...this scene is finally here...ugh...honestly I have SUCH mixed emotions about this, I mean they all commit suicide together...what have I done...does anyone hate me? or think that I'm crazy, or sick?  
Either way, I definitely feel that this chapter is heavily lacking in emotion and impact, but I tried my best. Do you think so too?  
Thanks a looooot for reading so far!


	8. 853 the next day continued

**Year 853**

"Hamish! Didn't I tell you not to take your little brother to the execution?! You can be so insensitive sometimes."

_"__Sorry Mum, I already got there when I realised Aaron followed me…"_

"Goodness... And? I heard that it was pretty bad, did something happen?"

_"__Well…about that…"_

**"****Mommy! Mommy!"**

"Hmm? Yes, Aaron darling?"

**"****When ar doze peeple gunna wakey wakey?"**

"_Sigh_…he won't ever wakey wakey, darling, he's _dead_."

**"****But dey look lik dey're shleeping!"**

"Huh?"

**"****All doze peeple look jus lik dey're shleeping!"**


	9. 2834

**Year 2834**

_BREAKING NEWS_

_Monday, at exactly 1pm, 17 newborn babies around the world appear to have come into this world with __**bruises**__, which resemble belts wrapping around their legs and torso. _

_Doctors present expressed concerns that symptoms are caused by a new kind of disease, however, extensive tests have shown no indicative results, and all babies appear to be incredibly healthy. The newborns are from Germany, USA, England, Russia, New Zealand and Japan. _

_This matter first caught international attention because 2 baby boys with the symptoms were born in the same hospital, leading the concerned doctors to request assistance on the international medical forum, after which hospitals treating the other newborns also came forward. _

_One newborn boy also has semicircular bruises on his left hand, which may suggest that the cause of these bruise like marks are a genetic disease, and this particular boy's is a mutation upon that._

_History Professor Jonathan Phanet from Montegroli University noted that the bruise like marks remarkably resemble the shape of the fabled hunting equipment said to have been used during 9__th__ Century to hunt Titans. This, along with the shocking fact that all 17 newborns were born at the same time, has sparked intense debates among specialists in many fields, including Medicine, History, Theology and Psychology._

_Parents can only wait and see, while hoping that these marks on their babies' bodies will bring no misfortune or suffering, and that their new family can live happy, peaceful lives. _


	10. 2853

**Year 2853**

"Eren! Eren are you okay?!"

Karla places her hands on Eren's shoulders, trying to get a good look at her son who is desperately clutching his head in pain.

"**Eren**!"

As quickly as the pain had come, it seems to be receding already, and Eren lifts his head slowly, staring through eyes that are only half open, at Karla.

"…Mum….?" His voice contains just a hint of doubt, but only for a split second. "**Mum!**" Eren shouts with such joy, while flinging his arms around his mother, that she's even more worried.

"Oh dear, Eren let me take a good look. Are you okay? Where does it hurt, sweetie?"

"I'm fine Mum, just really happy." Eren smiles smugly, more to himself than to his mother.

"Don't be silly. Let's go to the hospital right now! You were in so much pain…" Karla gently caresses Eren's hair, careful not to actually touch him in case it hurts.

"No really, I'm okay, Mum. I just….saw a bit of a dream."

"Saw a dream? Don't be ridiculous. Are you really okay? You keep repeating 'Mum', 'Mum' with every sentence…."

"I'm _fiiiine_, don't worry. More importantly, Mum, did you once tell me that there are **16 other kids** with the same marks on their body as me?"


	11. 2853 continued

**Year 2853**

* * *

_"Mikasa! Stop being silly, we're going to the hospital now!"_

"It was one off, I'm fine already."

* * *

"Sorry about that, dude, I'm all good now."

_"You sure? Wanna sit down for a bit, Jean?"_

* * *

"Bertolt…did you just …"

"Yeah… you remember too?"

* * *

"I'm sure I'm fine"

_"No Armin! This must be to do with the marks on your body!"_

* * *

_"Are you sure, sweetie? Should I cancel our appointment with the dermatologist?"_

"I'm feeling fine, but you can cancel the appointment anyway."

_"Huh? Why?"_

"Because…"

* * *

"Because I've remembered now…"

* * *

"Listen to me! These marks are our…"

* * *

"That's because these marks are my…"

* * *

_._

_._

**"These marks are our war medal!"**

.

.

-_owari_-

* * *

**Author's Note**  
Aaaand that's the end. Thank you so so **so** much for reading it all! You have no idea how happy that makes me. Despite all my many shortcomings as a fanfic writer, I am really grateful. I would love to hear some feedback, so, if you please!

Eren, who went through so **_so_** much in order to secure a better future for humanity. And his comrades, who made the ultimate sacrifice in order to honour Eren's sacrifice. Since they all left this world together, doesn't it only make sense that they should get to re-enter together? Though I do feel bad for putting 'scars' on all of them (especially the girls), I'd like to think that they will look on these marks on their bodies with pride, as a testament for all that they suffered and experienced in their past lives (which they didn't remember until Eren reached the age/month/day that he died in his previous life). After all, one can't fully embrace the future if they don't recognise the past right? Especially when they deserve to know just how precious this future really is; a future that they built together.  
On a side note, in my opinion it is more realistic (cos 15 year olds fighting giants and then all dying together and then being reincarnated at exactly the same time is _**so**_ realistic) if they have different names from their previous lives, but then I have no idea how to show that they are reincarnations, so I kept the names as they were.  
On another side note, Eren might just go and create a facebook group, Calling All Recon Corps, and search for the 16 other "babies born with bruises". :P

Anyway I can't believe how loooooong this fanfic became, when I originally thought I could finish it in 3 chapters. By the way, I hope that no one is thinking something along the lines of "THIS is the AU epilogue? I got tricked!" If you are, then, uh, sorry...

Once again, thank you so much for reading my fan fiction! I hope that you were able to enjoy it, even if just a little.


	12. Extra: 853 earlier

**Author's Note**

Rated T for swearing

* * *

"Oi Eren."

"Yes, Corporal?"

"Weren't **_you _**the one who said that, _more than anyone else_, **you** can understand my feelings of hating meaningless deaths?"

"Yes, I did say that, Corporal."

"Then why the **BLOODY HELL **are you requesting **me** to do your execution **_ALREADY_**? Have you fucking given up **already**?!"

"There was never anything to give up on. My life hasn't been _my own life_ for a long time. I appreciate what you and Commander Erwin are trying to do for my sake, Corporal, I _really_ do. More than I can put into words…. But as I explained two days ago, this is my decision. Not only is it **my** decision, it's the **best** decision for the public to embrace this new freedom-"

"**They don't deserve it!** They don't **_FUCKING_** deserve it if they can't even recognise that none of this shit would've been possible in three bloody years without you!"

"Maybe not, -"

"**Definitely** not! The Recon Corps' most optimistic estimates said **40 years**, even under Erwin's command!"

"...Yes, but in just three years I've also been the cause of so many deaths. If my role is over, then I have to uphold my responsibility towards all their lives."

"That's bullshit."

"It is not bullshit."

"That's just…..."

.

.

.

.

"Why me, Eren? Why do you want me to kill my own subordinate?"

.

.

"Corporal, you never saw me as a monster. You always, right from the beginning, saw me as a brat. If I can, I'd rather leave this world as a brat, instead of being slain as a monster, by another's hands."

"…I can kill a brat any day…...…...…but I hate meaningless deaths."

"That's good,"

"?!"

"That means if I die by your hand, my death wasn't meaningless, right?"

* * *

**Author's**** Note  
**If I recall correctly, did Levi say that at some point? That he hates meaningless deaths? I hope I didn't remember wrong...  
I feel that Levi and Eren can relate to each other on a very fundamental level (in my head that means that there's no bromance or BL or guardian relationship present), because of how both of them value human life to an unnaturally high degree. Especially when they are both soldiers, I'm sure that their ideals would have overlapped and clashed a lot, as they both survived countless battles together.  
This idea was swimming around in my mind for a while, but I wasn't really sure where to put it, so I decided to post it after the main story. Sorry for the chopped-up-and-no-content-just-dialogue-ness, but I felt it might go well with this story so I tried it. What do you think?

Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to me that you read all the way to this chapter. Please accept a virtual hug.


End file.
